modestyblaiseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
No Man Left Behind Part I
No Man Left Behind - PART I Credits: IMVU Users Zeaks & ModestyBlaise Modesty Blaise: -Modesty, smoking a cigar, then receives a text back from that mysterious contact she has on her phone, saying “Are you ready?”, so she then turns to Erica Sloane before she goes the conference room- “Hey, Erica!” -she then turns around- “There’s actually one thing I need...” -the scene there cuts out, showing how Erica Sloane and some CIA agents handle Modesty on a military air base her old jet she used to have before Garvin’s situation. Modesty, with a smile, gets in and flies where her contact was right now: Miami- Vick Rolands: -meanwhile john wick was fighting and sometimes killing some mercs, acting like I’m his hostage and price. we fake the act of me escaping and him finding me again when necessary to keep it authentic. then he takes me in a plane heading back to London so that he can deliver me to Ludovic there. we are sitting in the cargo hold, all seems calm for him as the plane is already in air- hey, so, how did you become the babayaga? how did it all start? -I ask John- Modesty Blaise: -Wick then just turns to his right, and says no word about it as he continues in silent mode. The image fades away of him, and shows Modesty landing on a Miami secret base, where an unknown man is waiting for her. With a gadget, he identifies Modesty, and tells her to come with him. She then goes inside one room, where another man is waiting for her- “Sorry for not calling” “Don’t say it” -says the man, still in the shadows- “I’m really sorry, I mean it. You know what happened and...” -the man, interrupting, says- “that’s exactly why I feel you” -the man comes out of his corner, revealing to be Ethan Hunt, as he smiles to Modesty. Blaise then smiles him back- “I missed you, Ethan” Vick Rolands: -Ethan then replies- long time no see and then a problem with a Rolands? you sure like us so much Modesty -he says smiling, his way of saying 'I missed you too'- so, what can the IMF do for you? Modesty Blaise: -Modesty then looks down- “You know, we are of the same kind... I never leave a man behind. Vick Rolands... he saved my life many times this last week. I won’t, I can’t leave him on his own” -Modesty looks straight to Ethan- “I need the full team. Benji, Luther, Brandt... even Jane if she’s still working for your team” Vick Rolands: -he looks at you- unfortunately, all you get is me, Luther and Benji, jane left the imf for ... classified reasons and Brandt is handling relations and internal affairs most of the time and right now we are in deep shit with CIA, ... again Modesty Blaise: “Sounds pretty impossible... right?” -Modesty smiles at Ethan- “Do you have Vick’s location?” -Benji and Luther then get out of their corners, as Benji speaks- “Actually, yes, Wick and Vick fly back t...” “Oh God” -Modesty says, surprised and unaware they were there- “Sorry... I didn’t know how to...” -says Benji as he makes his classic embarrassed face, as Luther just moves his head around, smiling- Vick Rolands: -Ethen looks at Benji- Benji, flying to ... -signing him to continue the briefing. Luther finds himself a chair casually- Modesty Blaise: “Ah, yes... London...” -he shows us his iPad a map where Wick went all this time, and his final destination there is London- “It’s better fighting back home, as always” -says Modesty- “Yes, but we need to have eyes open, both eyes open. Ludovic Rolands is one, if not, the richest man in the entire world. He must have people everywhere, anywhere” -replies Benji, looking at all of us as he talks- “sounds pretty standard to me” -says Modesty, smiling to Ethan, for later walking out of there- “let’s go, there’s no time to lose guys” Vick Rolands: -Ethan follows you, as well as Luther and Benji, making their way to the jet then suddenly you see the fan powering down, and the jet microphone speaking- No one is going anywhere without me being approved in this mission, either I’m in or no one is -you hear Anaelle's voice coming from there. Luther and Benji instantly look in the iPad and try to regain control over the vehicle, all they see is pictures of different fat naked women, babies and aliens. Ethen then looks at you- You didn't say you brought someone with you Modesty Blaise: -Modesty then sees to Anaelle in the distance- “Seems someone might be inviting herself...” -Anaelle then comes to us- “Ethan, Anaelle Rolands. I guess she might want to join us, after all, don’t you?” -says Modesty, now looking at her- Vick Rolands: -Anaelle looking at Ethan, inspecting his body, take a little tour around him- Ethan Hunt, mmm tasty, are you taken by any chance? all I ask is one day. or night -she winks to him. Ethen then looks at you grabs your arm and take you a bit farther than the team saying to them as you move- excuse me one second. Modesty, you sure about this? must we tackle the whole Rolands family at once? Ludovic alone is ... impossible. -he looks at Anaelle and then back at you- besides, she looks lunatic -in a distance, you can find Anaelle snatching the iPad from Luther and Benji and tapping on it- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty looks at her, doubting if that would be a good idea- “After all, she must know how to get easy access to Ludovic’s system. Might be our... our hidden card, do you get me?” -Modesty turns at Ethan- “After all, she is Vick’s sister, if I would have a family, I would do the exact thing as she. Let’s see how it works shall we?” -says Blaise- Vick Rolands: -Ethan doesn't like it but he agrees to give it a go and see how things will be by nodding to you as you make your way back to the team you can hear on the iPad in Anaelle's hand- "I can neither deny nor confirm ..." -then Benji snatch is and stop the playing as you get closer to them. Ethan then starts speaking- ok, so ... Anaelle here -she interrupts him- Call me Anna -he looks at her then back at the team- Anna here will be joining us, temporarily and from a distance -Benji likes the idea but Luther doesn't, he simply doesn't trust her. Anaelle then grins and whispers to you- thanks MB, if I got to bang Ethan tonight, I owe you one -and she kisses your cheek then moves back to the jet with the rest- Modesty Blaise: -Blaise then turns to Benji and Luther as she walks to the plane, whispering and opening good her mouth...- “Sorry...” -meanwhile, the image fades, and shows how Wick and Vick enter to a Roland’s Corporation facility. Ludovic sees the car entering, and nods to one of his men for everyone to get out of there as the car approaches to him. Wick then takes Vick out of the car- Vick Rolands: -Wick and I move inside the mansion, wick is being careful, counting the guards and their locations in case anything happened, I had my hands tied behind my back with a tie wrap. I look at the mansion- and I thought I would never see this place again ... -we make our way to where Ludovic is. wick started speaking- here is your son. now for my retirement -he says as he draws a gun to my side for everyone to see, specially Ludovic- Modesty Blaise: -Winston then appears from the shadows, next to Ludovic- “You’re officially done, Jonathan” -says Winston, straight and firmly as always- “Now, my son!” -shouts Ludovic to Wick, with a little sadistic smile on his face, as some men approach to them- Vick Rolands: -Wick notices the grin and the footsteps of guards getting closer. I noticed my father was up to no good but I knew he will not kill me; I tackle Wick and stay on top of him as all the guards point their guns at me but not shoot. john uses the opportunity and shoot the guards from under me, using me as a meat shield then take me hostage for real this time since he knew I am his only way out safely- Modesty Blaise: -more guards arrive and instantly point at Wick and Vick- “Don’t play it hard again, Jonathan” -shouts Winston to Wick- “It’s over. You get out. Leave the boy to his father’s mercy” -then Ludovic interrupts- “The price has raised...” -Winston looks t him kind of surprised- “He shoot my men. Now he’s mine” -Winston then looks at Wick, worried about him- “Take them both inside, now!” -shouts Ludovic to his men, as they obey- Vick Rolands: -the guards separate us and take wick to some sort of interrogation room and me to a bedroom in the mansion, I was being treated like royalty, as it is my original social position. I was even given 2 geishas as my servants. Modesty Blaise: -Dragomir, the main henchman of Ludovic, then goes to Wick’s room, as the others leave him alone there, tied on a chair, waiting for a torture till Ludovic finish his salad. In the meantime, Winston is talking to Ludovic as he is eating in such a fancy room- “You don’t know what is coming, Rolands” -Ludovic then turns at him, disgusted- “Do you have any problem with my methods, Winston?” -says Ludovic, angry, as Winston just stays silent and looks down. It was weird from him, but he knows Rolands can make the worst things to him or the Continental- Vick Rolands: -I was in my room, the geishas giving me a show, they even get sexual which is not unusual but extremely rare for geishas to do. I was getting bored by the show and more worried about wick then I got an idea, a gamble but I had to try it. I went to the room where my father and Winston are, seeing wick but wick can't see us through the mirror glass. he doesn't know I’m there but he knows for sure Ludovic and Winston are- Father, Wilson, I demand that John Wick would be assigned as my personal bodyguard Modesty Blaise: -Winston then makes a happy expression- “Don’t look at me, look at him” -Winston with his head points at Ludovic- “Son, my beloved son... Months, years without seeing each other, and you give the orders...” -he stands up and walks to you- “Seems like those vacations made you the man I always wanted you to be” -he smiles at Vick- Vick Rolands: -I fake a smile at Ludovic, saying nothing- Modesty Blaise: -Ludovic, after finally approaching to you, looks at your eyes, straight. Then he snaps and one guard comes closer- “Bring Wick. Now!” -he shouts at him, as he runs out of the room and brings Wick, intact for once, as Dragomir follows him closely, and Winston just looks, turning his face serious as something ugly might happen- Vick Rolands: -I look at Wick and he looks at me silently. My head going in a million direction as I don't know what will happen next but I noticed the worried face on Winston- So, do I get him or not? -I speak to Ludovic in my face- Modesty Blaise: “If you get him...” -Ludovic grabs Wick from his hair as he avoids shouting from pain, but it’s pretty obvious that he has- “...you stay here, forever. No more games, son. No more running. You’ll be my replacement on this cold and so bloody world...” -Ludovic throws Wick to the floor, for then taking a servillet and cleaning his hand- “That, or...” -Ludovic snaps, and Dragomir points a gun at Wick- “or he dies. You decide” Vick Rolands: -I look at Ludovic, wick and Dragomir. in my head I think "so my choices are prison with wick or half-a-prison with wick dead, guess it's obvious then"- fine, I stay in the family no running away but I will not take wick as my bodyguard, I will take him as my slave free to use him however I want and not you nor the continental have a say in it on any level, deal? Modesty Blaise: “That’s my son” -Ludovic laughs evilly- “Deal” -Ludovic smiles, and turns to Dragomir for him to take Wick out. John then looks at Vick with such an anger that even Winston worried about. Winston then decides to stand up from his chair, and goes with Ludovic and Vick- “thanks for everything, Mr. Rolands. I’m... afraid something happened and now I have to go” -says Winston, totally frighten- “But Winston, the dessert has not been served yet, right son?” -Ludovic says, as he looks at Vick waiting an answer from him- Vick Rolands: -I look at both of them- yes, Winston, it won't be long, I’m sure whatever it is that came up can wait a few minutes -I say keeping the act up and, in a tone, telling Winston between the lines to better stay than leave- Modesty Blaise: “Well...” -Winston fakes a smile- “Then I hope you have some cheesecake at your fridge” “Of course he has!” -exclaims Ludovic- “Anything you need, anything at all, you just have to ask for it... right son? Right?” -meanwhile... at the other side of London, Modesty, Anaelle, and the IMF team arrive to her restaurant in her Aston DB5. They enter, and Papa Diablo instantly opens her office door- “Welcome back, Miss Blaise” -he says to Modesty, and she smiles at him- Vick Rolands: -Ethan goes in the office with you as well as Anaelle and the rest of the team- hmm, you have a nice little restaurant here MB any 'special room' in it? -she winks at you then continue- also, might I make an order? I’m starving -Luther looks at her and rolls his eyes as he takes a seat next to Benji on the couch, Ethan keeps standing- so, what intel do we have? -Anaelle replies- you have me, I know literally everything about the Rolands, surprise -she says laughing- Modesty Blaise: “I hate to admit it, but she’s right...” -Modesty says as she goes to her desk for finding a cigar- “... she’s our golden ticket. Now we need the how” -asks Modesty, turning on her cigar and opening the door for the computer’s room so everyone can have access- “I know it isn’t your house, but this must help Anaelle. I don’t want this to turn nasty as we are dealing with your people, so if you have no problem with it, you’ll stay here, safe, as we recover Vick. The computer is your thing, the field ours” -Modesty looks at Anaelle- Vick Rolands: -Anaelle inspects the computers- these computers are rock age technology MB, do you ever get upgrades to this place? -she pauses a little- I will see what I can do with them though ... but, before we begin, I have only one request -she goes to Ethan, putting her hand on his thigh- I want him for tonight, and I’m all yours after that -Luther and Benji look at her then at Ethan. Ethan looks at your eyes wide open- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty then turns to Anaelle, quite impressed- “Em... Anaelle... with all the respect, you were the one who asked to join the team... I accept thinking that Vick worries you, but if that’s not the case...” -Modesty then looks at Ethan and smile- “I won’t sacrifice Ethan’s virginity for your services. You’re free to go” -Luther then laughs silently a little bit as he holds his hat, and Benji lets out a little cute smile- Vick Rolands: -she looks at you- oh, MB, not even a blowjob? blowjob is innocent, you know, pretty please? -Ethan coughs- uh, I'm still here, don't I have a say in this? -Benji pokes him and whispers to him- shhh, this is fun, just keep cool, it will be ok -Luther is holding his laughing now- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty throws a little laugh to Ethan’s reaction and then goes back to Anaelle- “No... as he said, he decides. Just... don’t bother him that much with that, please?” -says Modesty as she pats her shoulder. Blaise turns to the men behind her- “Alright... I have a plan. Who does rich people likes having on their homes? On their own places? What kind of visits?” Vick Rolands: -Anaelle goes hugging Ethan from his back and talking- other rich people, important people, tons of guards and security everywhere, just for starters -Ethan makes his way out of Anaelle's hug slowly removing her hands- Also, a certain fugitive and a certain babayaga Modesty Blaise: “Right. Then, what if we disguise as someone Ludovic wouldn’t deny her presence? Someone... someone like Lady Janet?” -Modesty smiles as she turns off her cigar on the table, abruptly- “We just need one of those mask machines. We enter, sleep Mr. Rolands, and take Vick back with us. John Wick is at the US by now, that’s for sure” -Benji then nodes- “Sounds like a plan now, right Ethan?” Vick Rolands: -before Ethan can say anything Anaelle interrupts- Seriously MB? you know I can come and go in there as I please, without any disguise or fake identities, and I would be protected by the man himself, I’m his daughter after all. -Ethan then speaks- and that is exactly why you shouldn't be in that mansion -Anaelle looks to him- hey, what's that supposed to mean? Modesty Blaise: “That means Anaelle...” -Modesty stays silent for a second, thinking on a new plan- “That I’ll take your identity borrowed for some hours” -Blaise smiles, and Luther nods- “It’s a good one, Modesty. Pretty good” “but how will we get access then?” -asks Benji- “how would Ethan Hunt get access with Anaelle as partner, Benji? Pay close attention, it’s quite obvious...” “quite” -replies Benji- Vick Rolands: -Ethan looks at them- well, that means I would be Anaelle's ... new ... boyfriend ... -Anaelle pouts- Except you don't get to be actually with me ... why can't I do it? why fake it when you have the real thing? I still don't get it -Luthor replies to that- for 3 reasons, first, you're too valuable to lose, second, we don't fully trust you yet and third he is your father and you are his daughter, do you really think you can handle things in the field if anything goes haywire? Modesty Blaise: “Benji, do you bring the mask maker?” -asks Modesty- “I don’t get out of home without one” -says Benji, smiling and opening it for the team to use it- “Let’s get to work, people” -says Modesty, turning on the music. Doom and gloom from The Rolling Stones plays as everyone works on the mask, the map, the escape plan and weaponry, as Anaelle keeps bothering Ethan during the process. Meanwhile, at Roland’s mansion... Ludovic Rolands tells Vick to join him at one room, where he is preparing the biggest project of his life, and finally today he will reveal everything to Vick as it is about to accomplish in 36 hours- Vick Rolands: -I go with Ludovic to the room, looking around in the room, a lot of technology is being used there as we make it to a big screen at one wall- looks like I missed a lot -I tell him in a curious tone- Modesty Blaise: “You do, son. You do. But you’re finally here to see it all” -Ludovic smiles a little bit- “If you have power, Vick, not everything is to order and rule. No. You care about the others, about... your slaves. Let’s face it, when you are conscious about them, they adore you...” -says as he keeps walking through the room- “the biggest problem that our world has is the environment. Streets there, pollution that, you that stuff... and the only guilty is human itself, so I plan to purge the man kind before we reach an end” -Ludovic then sees at Vick’s eyes- “One day I’ll be done, but you’ll be there to bury me. To cry me. And I just want a better place for my grandsons” -he smiles- Vick Rolands: -I look at him- a better place? you want your grandsons to rise on a pile of dead bodies? that's what you call a better place? father? -I say in an annoyed voice- also, how are you so sure you will even have grandsons? neither I nor Ann are married or having any children Modesty Blaise: “Seems you’re quite wrong, my boy...” -Ludovic snaps, and his people show on his computers a photo of Modesty Blaise- “You know what’s the problem with the secret agents, Vick? The secrets...” -he says smiling- “One old friend contact me to kill her. But... seems she might be a good birthday gift for my son, don’t she? After all, you like living with freaks. She’ll come after you. And whenever she comes...” -Ludovic laughs as he walks to his office- “she won’t go anywhere....” Vick Rolands: -I look at Ludovic and remain silent looking back at your picture and thinking "don't be stupid MB and don't come after me". I sat there as I speak to my father- and how exactly do you plan on eliminating this much people? this is bigger than the family on its own, unless I missed more finer details. Modesty Blaise: -Ludovic stops walking, for seeing a picture with his defunct wife- “When your mother left us... you know that I do my best for this family to... don’t lack a single thing. And that kept me from you, from Anaelle. Both grow with no paternal figure. And that is my fault. But now...” -Ludovic walks directly to Vick- “I’ll make you a man, son. I promise, on your mother’s grave. I promise. We will solve this together...” -Ludovic turns to one computer, then back to you- “and answering your question... the way of eradicating 1/3 of the population is quite simple. The Black Death was my main inspiration...” -he smiles- “if my old friends see what I’m planning, there’s no tomorrow for me. But that brings us back to what I said. I am doing all this, for you” Vick Rolands: -I look at him- old friends? that means you have new friends now? funny I never saw either -then I continue- you still didn't answer my question father, you plan on killing 1/3 of earth population you only gave me a name I can't understand, that is not an answer To be continued... PART II